fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet
|image= |arc=Tower of Heaven arc |place=Tower of Heaven |result=Erza and Shô are victorious. |side1= *Erza Scarlet *Shô |side2= *Ikaruga |forces1= Erza Scarlet *Requip: The Knight :*Heavens Wheel Armor :*Flame Empress Armor :*Purgatory Armor *Sword Magic Shô *Card Magic |forces2= *Sword Magic :*Form of the Moonless Sky |casual1=Erza is moderately injured Shô is slightly injured. |casual2=Ikaruga is moderately injured. }} is a battle fought between S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, Dark Mage, Shô and Dark Mage of Death's Head Caucus, Ikaruga. Prologue Lucy's group, composed of her, Juvia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Simon and Shô, walks around the tower looking for Natsu Dragneel when mouths suddenly appear on the walls. Jellal Fernandes's voice can be heard all throughout the tower through those mouths. He states that all the pieces on both sides have been placed and it's time to begin the Heaven's Game. Jellal adds that if he succeeds in using Erza as a sacrifice to resurrect "Zeref", he wins. If they could prevent him from succeeding, then they win. To make the game more interesting, he added three players that they must reach and get past to be able to find Jellal. In addition, he says that the Magic Council might fire Etherion on the tower, annihilating everything. If that happens, then it's game over for everyone. When Jellal bids farewell, Shô suddenly traps Erza in one of his cards and runs off, claiming that he'll kill Jellal himself and Simon goes after him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 5-10 Sho is running down a hallway, angry at Jellal for deceiving them, and Erza tells him to let her out. Sho tells Erza that he won't let anything happen to her and Ikaruga shows up. She introduces herself, Sho tells her to move itand she calls him an unrefined young man.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 10-12 Battle Sho tells Ikaruga that he isn't wasting his time with her and attacks her with his Card Magic by throwing them at her. Ikaruga unsheathes her sword and cuts all the cards in half from the side. She says that there is nothing her sword can't cut and then slashes Sho's chest in an X pattern. Sho coughs out blood and falls to the ground on his back. Erza calls Sho from her cards and Ikaruga is surprised that she was hiding in a place like that. Erza tells Sho to let her out and that she is not an opponent he can defeat. Sho tells her that that card has a protection and that nothing on the outside should be able to hurt her. Erza replies that Ikaruga's sword is not normal, Ikaruga waves her sword at the card, and Erza protects from it with her sword. Sho is surprised that Ikaruga was able to cut into a completely separate dimension. Ikaruga attacks with a barrage of slashes, Erza guards herself from them until she breaks out of the card.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 13-18 Erza explains that thanks to Ikaruga's sword, there was a distortion in space which she used to slice her way out. Sho is amazed at Erza's ability to use the enemy's slices in a split second. Erza tells Ikaruga that she has no business with her and tells her to leave. Ikaruga says that was a lieu of an introduction and Erza's Heart Kreuz Armor breaks into pieces. Ikaruga asks Erza if she didn't even saw her move and Erza is awestruck.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 19-20 Sho is surprised that Erza wasn't able to see it and Ikaruga starts singing. Erza puts on a determined face, Ikaruga tells her that that is more like it, and Sho says that Erza has turned all serious. Ikaruga tells Erza that she is no mere passerby on the road, Erza requips into her Heavens Wheel Armor and tells her that she an enemy. Ikaruga says that here she goes and they start waving their sword at each other. Erza sprints into the air an uses Circle Sword, Ikaruga uses Form of the Moonless Sky: Yasha Empty Slash to breaks all the swords in pieces. Sho and Erza are surprised, Ikaruga breaks Erza's Heavens Wheel Armor and Erza screams in pain. Ikaruga uses Form of the Moonless Sky: Garuda Flame, and Erza protects herself by requipping into her Flame Empress Armor. Ikaruga says that it is impressive that Erza can requip so fast, and the Flame Empress Armor breaks. Ikaruga suggests that Erza changes into her strongest armor, Erza requips to her Purgatory Armor and says that none have seen this armor and lived to tell the tale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 2-11 Ikaruga dashes towards Erza and with one slash she breaks Erza's strongest armor. Ikaruga says that no matter what armor Erza changes into, she will slice it with her sword and then tells her to surrender. However, Erza gets up and changes into normal clothes, Ikaruga asks if she thought so little of her and Sho asks Erza if she had stronger armor and tells her that he thought she was stronger than this. Erza responds that she is not strong, she has some flashbacks and thinks to herself that she needs armor for protection, she was unable to save some of her friends, she was always crying, and she was always alone. What the armor did is only block the space that separates her form the others. Because of her friends love and warmth she is lost no longer. Erza tells Ikaruga that she will turn her very being to strength and defeat her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 11-20 Erza and Ikaruga dash towards each other and pass each other by. Erza's shoulder gets cut, Ikaruga snickers, but it was too early and she gets a big cut across her chest and falls to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 2-5 Aftermath Ikaruga, on the ground, says that this was the first time she has ever lost since she entered the guild. She also says that both, Erza and Jellal, are destined for defeat and that in 15 minutes Etherion will be fired. Erza tells Sho to go get the rest of his and her team and get out of here, and that she will go and finish this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 5-7 References Category:Fights